Love is Complicated
by Baroness-32
Summary: The FBI stumbles on some new information and find another creature like Abe... After taking her captive Koi and her new friends must fight to break free. However things are not as simple as they seem when things start getting complicated between the agents of the BPRD. Escape isn't so simple now, how will things work out? Will everything be fine in the end? *Professor is alive*


_**'This cannot be how I'm going to die... It just can't be!'**__ I thought angrily as I struggled to fight against the heavy pressure pressing down on me but it was no use seeing as I didn't move a single muscle. I couldn't even twitch or open my eyes. Soon I lost all the fight in me and just sat still waiting for the ocean to sweep me away since I was going to die either way, either from the lack of air or from being crushed by the pressure._

_I had come here_ _with my friends so that I could get away from school over the break and at the time the Coco's islands sounded like the perfect place to do so. After all we are studying biology and veterinary medicine, what better place to go than to one of the only places where humankind has not left a footprint. So we went and the first day we decided to go diving... That didn't work out too well since I got swept up in a current and taken further under the water where my friends could not follow. I doubt they even noticed I was gone yet..._

_There I was a sitting duck slowly falling deeper and being crushed more and more until... I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and hold me tightly, suddenly a deep voice came into my head. __**'It does not have to be the end if you don't want it to be. I can save you, though in return you must give away the thing you love most in the world.'**_

_**'What must I give away?'**__ I was actually thinking this over and I was going to make a deal with the voice in my head. I had officially lost it... But I'd rather end up making a completely stupid deal that would keep me alive than ignore it and die at the bottom of the sea with no one to know where I am or what happened to me._

_**'You must give me... Your humanity, just let it go and say that you give yourself to me my child.'**__ If I was my normal self I could probably hear the smile in the voice and it would have made me suspicious but with the astounding pressure still affecting me and my thinking I didn't think about that and just agreed._

**_'I give my humanity to you.'_**

_I felt the pressure lessen as the voice spoke in a low lilting voice where I couldn't understand what he was saying but I think it was Latin. Finally the pressure was gone only to be replaced with another brand new pain sprouting out of every inch of my body. I attempted to let out a blood curdling scream and was shocked into silence when I realized that it actually came out and that I had no trouble breathing even though I was still under the water and I had no oxygen left in my busted tank. Then it finally clicked... I could breathe underwater now..._

I could hear muffled voices around me but I couldn't make out what they were saying, the pain I felt all over my body was just too much it was muddling up my head and clouding my senses. I have no idea how long it was before I the pain ebbed away enough for me to finally open my eyes. I immediately clamped them shut because the light was too much and was hurting my eyes. I groaned softly moving my head to the side and felt more pain sky rocket into my head.

I heard the voices quiet and then I could finally begin to make out what they were saying. "Go get HB, Liz, and Abe; get back here quick I think she's waking up."

**_'Who the hell are those people and who are they talking- Oh, wait they must be talking about me...Duh, I'm so stupid sometimes. I act so dense and it's so funny when I actually figure out what people are trying to say but it's so frustrating.'_** At this moment I stopped thinking because the person must have come back with all those other people because I could hear their voices again.

"Well Manning this better be- What the fuck is that?!" A rough voice nearly yelled and I did a mixture of a groan and whimper at the sound.

"We don't know... We found her on the outskirts of the Phoenix islands bleeding and nearly drowning in her own blood... We were hoping that you could tell us who and what she is Abe..." The voice that told the other person to go get them said with a commanding tone. I automatically knew that this wasn't a request, it was an was a pause for a moment and a small shuffling of fabric that I could hardly hear with how warped and gurgled everything was sounding. "Well..." the voice prompted and there was a reply from a soft and proper voice.

"Well... If you would be so kind as to dim these lights, she would be more than happy to tell you herself." There was a slight pause and the sound of shoes hitting the tiled floor and a slight flick, the buzzing sound that I was hearing earlier was reduced to a light fizz. "Alright... The lights are turned down now, you can open your eyes..." The voice as kind and patient as if the person would be willing to wait all day for me to open my eyes and not be cross if it took me a while.

I gently pulled my lids apart and I was filled with relief when I saw that the lights were just enough to see by and not turned up so they didn't hurt my eyes. It still took a little while for me to be able to see things in a clear view and non blurry way. "Hello?" My eyes snapped from one of the walls to the eyes of the man that said something to me.

I found myself speechless at his appearance and I immediately wanted to imprint his entire being to memory. His eyes were breathtaking they were light and dark blues that melded yet clashed but captivated you where you felt as if he could see into your soul. They were wide and huge... And I mean really huge like ten times the size of a normal human eye, he blinked and I saw that his lids come from the corners of his eyes. His skin was an aqua blue with subtle streaks of deep blue and thinner indigo streaks, his body was built just like you would think a swimmer's would be... lean but still muscled just not overly thick light the guy he was standing next to.

They were opposites in every sense of the word, where one was cerulean the other was crimson, where one was lean the other was thick and heavily built. One's eyes gleamed like the depths of the ocean the other's burned like the deepest fires of hell, the chopped off horns on his forehead did nothing but increase his menacing look, along with the with the massive stone right hand and thin tail wagging behind him.

Next to him was a pale girl with a slight bourgeoning belly that lead me to believe that she was pregnant, her arms slung around her middle like she was protecting it. That was all I could tell you about her because someone called out to me in that moment. "Hello? Can you here me?"

I got my eyes into focus and looked back at the blue man that spoke to me before, "Hai-Olá- I'm sorry I mean Yes." I couldn't help but laugh at myself and he gave a little chuckle too. "Yes I can hear you..." I finally take a moment to assess where I am and see that I'm in a large tank filled with water. **_'Do I have to stay in here... I mean I like to swim as much as the next person but do I have to be in here this long?'_**

"No actually you don't," My eyes meet the blue guy's and he chuckles pointing to his head. He walks up to the tank and walks behind it, my eyes following his every move, and presses a couple buttons making the top lift open and leave me with a way to get out which I gladly use.

"Thank you," I say gladly inhaling the air that I was missing... "I don't know how much longer I could take in there-"

"Wait so you mean to say that you don't breathe water?" I looked at the pregnant woman and shrugged taking the towel offered to me by the red man gladly.

"I can live in our out of the water but I like to have a healthy mix of the both... It means that I'm more healthy." I continued drying off my skin until it was no longer dripping wet just slightly moist. "Oh... I'm so sorry I forgot," I bow my head slightly and smile showing off my teeth which are just like human teeth except I have mine in a different arrangement and I have about ten or fifteen shark-like canines, all right next to my normal human teeth in the front. "My name is Koi... Koi Pyci Icthyo-Oceanus."

"Hello... I'm Liz Sherman, these are Agents Manning and Myers, this is Abe, and this is Hellboy, HB or Red for short." The pregnant lady who I now found out was Liz said motioning to all the other people in the room... That I just now noticed were all staring at me. **_'What the hell are they all staring at me for?'_**

"They're just surprised... They thought I was the only one like this..." Abe motioned down to himself and gave me a small smile.

"Oh well... I'm not exactly like you because from what I can feel you are just and Icthyo Sapien but I am something more, I still fall under the category of Icthyo Sapien but we go by a different name... Picilious Oceanus Icthus Sapien, by brother made up that stupid term but basically we just call ourselves Icthus Picilious."

They just stood there and stared at me open mouthed for a little while and I began looking down at my pure white skin with red and black spots (they look kind of like the ones on a koi- hence my name.). "Eh... What you staring at?"

That brought them out of their stupor, "y-y- um th-there's a glowing mark on your neck."

I couldn't see it so I walked over to the glass and examined it, "Goddamn!" I cursed and everyone looked taken aback at the vehemence in my voice. I climbed back up into the tank and took a quick dip before slipping out, -water helped me think clearly- "Thank you for taking care of me I really appreciate it but I have to go so if you will just point me to the way out I will gladly bid you adieu."

Abe took a step forward and motioned for me to follow him, but was cut off by the other guy I think was Manning's voice. "I'm sorry but we cannot let you do that, as of this moment you are a member of the BPRD." I scoffed and tuned my back.

"In your dreams..." I gasped when I felt a thick needle get through the subtle armor of scales I covering the side of my throat going right into my jugular vein. I felt my world become blurry and heard about ten more shots before I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

**_Author's Note: So what do you think?_**

**_Do you think that I did a good job?_**

**_Should I continue?_**

**_Or just kill myself for my terrible and non interesting writing? (Just Kidding)_**

**_I'll never know if you don't let me know through your reviews!_**

**_Peace, Love,& Drugs... (Just Kidding -Don't take that seriously-)_**


End file.
